A Crysmas Carol
by yellowseason
Summary: Here's a short little ode to the most wonderful time of year. A time for friends, family, and love...especially between two special Dexholders. Will Crystal finally tell Gold how she feels this year? Or will she let her chance escape again? I suck at summaries...let's roll the story now.


**I know this is late, but I hope you guys like it. Kinda rushed it (it has been so busy this time of year!).**

The skies over Johto showcased an array of stars, not unlike the kind Crystal often would see in Gold's eyes by moonlight. 'Twas Christmas Eve, and light, white snow had blanketed Johto, as it slumbered to rest itself up from the weary year. In a quiet little house in New Bark Town, a bluenette girl with crystal eyes stepped out onto her festively decorated porch. She let out a sigh. She was hosting a Christmas party this year for the other Dexholders, and a special one of them had chosen to come early to help decorate, while the others were still busy with last minute shopping or some mundane task.

"Guess who!" A voice boomed out from the doorway.

Crystal turned to see a boy with golden eyes, raven-black hair, and a white smile showcasing two perfect rows of pearly whites. So bright were his eyes and smile, that the Pidgeys would crow and sing, thinking it was not night.

"Gold..." Crystal moaned softly. Sure, it was nice of him to come and help, but still, maybe he was more trouble than he was worth. Already that night, Gold had burned two loaves of fruitcake, messed up a roll of streamers, and added salt instead of sugar to the cookies. Actually, one of the reasons Crystal had come out, other than to observe the beautiful night sky, was to take a break from Gold.

"I finished stringing the popcorn!" Gold beamed, feeling proud that he'd done something correctly.

Crystal sighed and made a note to self. _Remember to re-string the popcorn, possibly pop some more in case Gold ate it._

"What should I do now?" Gold asked.

Crystal racked her brain, trying to think of a task easy enough that Gold couldn't possibly butcher things up again.

"Well…you know what? Just, um…go and start…um…"

Gold hesitated a bit, not sure what Crystal wanted him to do. "It's okay! I'll just start hanging up some more decorations!" And he skipped off.

Crystal rolled her eyes again, not sure whether it was better to follow, or just hope the night air would help to brace her from whatever catastrophe would follow.

_Gold…you know I love you and all. But why do you have to always make things so difficult for me? It's almost dangerous to have you around. Well…I guess for now, I can just hope that you don't screw up any-_

But her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise crashing noise coming in from the house. Rushing in, she saw no other sight than Gold amidst broken shards of colorful glass and ornaments, sprawled out upon the floor, with a crate spilling out its festive contents and a tipped ladder next to him.

When the boy looked up, he saw Crystal's intimidating figure, staring bullets into him.

"Sorry Crys, I managed to hang up a few decorations, I promise! Look, it's okay, I can glue these together or something, and then I can-"

"Gold," Crystal muttered, her bangs covering her eyes, and her voice monotone and slow, pronouncing each word ever so powerfully. "Go home…go away…you've been nothing but trouble since you came. Please…I try to do something nice for the others…and-"

She finished her sentence there, not wanting to continue. She only pointed to the door, and Gold slowly and gingerly picked himself up to walk out. At the doorway though, he paused, and turned to speak.

"Crys…" he said. His voice, sounded so much like one of the young children Crystal used to care for before things got crazy. It was so soft, so pure, that Crystal's anger melted away almost entirely at hearing this.

"I'm sorry…I was only trying to help. Look…if you don't want me coming around anymore…if every time I visit, I do bad things that make you mad…well…I don't have to come anymore. And then…well…would that make you happier, if you didn't have to see me mess up your plans anymore?"

These words stung, like a twineedle attack from a level 100 Beedrill. But they were earnest. Gold wasn't just trying to guilt Crystal out. _Does he truly think that I might be happier…if he was gone forever?_ Tears welled up in Crystal's eyes. _Of course…he's always thinking about what others want before himself…why do I have to be so harsh?_

Coming to think of it, how many Christmases, or Valentines' Days, or New Year's Eve parties had ended like this, with Crystal telling Gold off angrily, and leaving it at that? No…this year, she couldn't do that to him…it would be too cruel.

"Gold…" Crystal said quietly. "I'm sorry…I've been mean, haven't I? Look…I want you to stay here with me, okay? If you don't want to stick around with me though, I understand."

But Gold didn't need any time to think, immediately, he was all smiles again, and he ran right in front of Crystal and saluted her. "What can I do for you next, captain?"

Crystal was somewhat shocked to see how quickly his attitude had changed, but she smiled.

"Umm…well…" she looked around the room, to see if there was anything left that needed fixing, then her eyes caught a sprig of mistletoe right above them. She turned to face Gold again, and the look in his eyes told her he had seen it too.

The boy smiled mischievously. "Might my loving lady be willing to give her gentleman a kiss?"

The girl flushed, and considered what she should do. Finally, she began to lean forward, kinda tense, because this was her first real kiss. Gold tilted his own face forward, so that there lips were almost touching, and then-

"Hey Crystal! You home?" They heard their senior Red knocking at the door. "Yellow and I made it! Can we come on in?"

Gold's eyes flashed a mischievous look, and he turned to go get the door. "Come on in guys! We're not doing anything!" At the doorway, he turned to wink at Crystal before heading to the halls, making her burn up despite the fact that it was December.

"Hey Crys! You coming?" Gold's loud voice resonated against the walls.

"Yea Gold, hang on!" She called back. That boy drove him nuts, but she loved him for that…she couldn't imagine having to live without that little goofball always making things...interesting for her...

Before exiting the room her eyes caught the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, and smiled her own mischievous smile.

_If Gold thinks he escaped kissing me then...well...the night's still young._

**This story is special to me as being my first ever holiday-themed one. It wasn't bad, right? I don't know, just tell me what you thought in the reviews. Happy holidays everyone!**


End file.
